


A broken boy

by Cvetok1105



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Violence, Winston POV, Winston's thoughts on Monty during their weekend
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cvetok1105/pseuds/Cvetok1105
Summary: У Уинстона было правило: не влюбляться в сломанных, разбитых парней, парней с явными проблемами, скрытыми за закрытыми дверьми.Особенно в тех, кто бил в морду при первой встрече.Но в Монтгомери де ла Крузе было что-то такое, что неимоверно притягивало его. Именно так пламя приманивает мотылька.





	A broken boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A broken boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438048) by [Remlundskan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan). 

Честно говоря, после ухода Монти, Уинстон чувствовал себя реально затраханным. Черт, он знал, что выходные будут полны секса, но даже не задумывался насколько.

А сейчас ему пришлось об этом подумать.

Монти был невероятно жадным, словно даже ненасытным. Уинстон не хотел даже думать, сколько лет неудовлетворенности он, должно быть, пережил. Монти втрахивал его в постель так, словно десятилетиями соблюдал обет безбрачия, решая наверстать упущенное. И Уинстону казалось, что последствия будут чувствоваться всю неделю, но он не имел ничего против. За выходные они перепробовали все, что мечтали когда-либо попробовать, но не могли позволить.

О, черт!

Он что, влюбился в Монтгомери де ла Круза?

У Уинстона было правило: не влюбляться в сломанных, разбитых парней, парней с явными проблемами, скрытыми за закрытыми дверьми.

Особенно в тех, кто бил в морду при первой встрече.

Но в Монтгомери де ла Крузе было что-то такое, что неимоверно притягивало его. Именно так пламя приманивает мотылька.

Уинстон поверил, когда Монти извинился. Де ла Круз явно был скрытным, и даже несмотря на то, что Уинстон не был тем, кто прячется в тени или скрывает свои чувства, что-то в парне заставило его попробовать.

Возможно это были его глаза. В них было столько злости и неприкрытой боли, что Уинстон внезапно осознал: парню просто нужно, чтобы его выслушали. Кто-то, кто поймёт, что происходит на самом деле в его жизни. Честно говоря, у Уинста было лишь одно намерение — стать дружелюбным слушателем.

Кто же знал, что Монти возьмёт его, словно изголодавшийся человек, как только они вернутся домой, и закроется дверь? Толкнёт его к стене и закусает его шею, словно вампир, как только поймёт, что они одни. Все было похоже на их первый раз, когда Монти отчаянно пытался получить то, что хотел, но в этот раз Уинстон решил побороться за первенство.

Они опробовали все доступные поверхности в доме. Даже пытались заняться этим в душе, чего нельзя было делать без большей подготовки и практики. Честно говоря, после всего этого, у них не осталось сил ни на что более сложное, чем поцелуи.

После нужно было видеть реакцию Монти на вопрос, не хочет ли он, чтобы Уинстон трахнул его. Это выражение лица… Уинстон не пожалел, что зашёл так далеко, ведь выражение лица Монти было просто… непередаваемым. Он покачал головой так сильно, что Уинст испугался за ее сохранность. Парень явно не был готов к чему-то такому. Не то чтобы у Уинстона были какие-то проблемы, ему просто стало интересно.

Он проснулся среди ночи из-за всхлипов. Монти плакал во сне. Он не захотел говорить об этом на следующий день, поэтому Уинстон не стал спрашивать дважды, но остался с ним по какой-то причине.

Монти рассказал про своего отца, и Уинст снова заметил в глазах всепоглощающую злость, стену, которая бог знает сколько лет строилась издевательствами, и он пообещал себе, что, если это будет возможно, он поможет Монти всем, чем сможет, попытается разрушить эти стены. После этого секс был, на удивление, страстным.

Монти не любил говорить о себе, разве что о своей семье. Он так и остался загадкой. Уинстон был не из тех, кто влюбляется в таинственных плохих парней, но в его сердце засело странное чувство, когда он наблюдал, как Монти уходит. Выходные подошли к концу.

Черт!

Он определенно влюбился в этого парня.


End file.
